The Aches and Comforts of Love (Hiatus - Possible discontinuance)
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: When Clary has an issue with being a Shadowhunter and Jace is there to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

She was short, almost elfin, with emerald green and fiery red hair. Dressed in a purple v-neck tank with skinny jeans, combat boots and a chain belt around her hips. She is 16 year old Clarissa (Clary)Fray , a Demon hunter. I never wanted to be involved with all of this, but I am, and I have no choice in the matter, she thought miserably as she dodged the demon's kick to her chest. She quickly responded, sweeping the demons legs out from underneath him. Quickly she took the fae blade from her boot and slashed at the demon, easily disemboweling him. Clary laughed almost sadly as she sheathed the blade.

Clary turned to face her three-year boyfriend, Jonathan (Jace) Waylend as she recapped the events of the night, looking at the remains of the marks on her arms from her fight, the look of a fathomless sorrow in her emerald eyes. He sighed at his girlfriend's appearance, walking over and holding her close to his chest. "It's alright Clary, you SAVED someone today.." He reassures softly, kissing the top of her head.

Clary looks up, more of the sorrow fogging her eyes, "Do you really think that Jace? Did you ever think that maybe I KILLED someone today also? They're still people, demons or not." She slips from his grasp, wandering to her room in their two bedroom apartment and closing the door silently as she slips down to the floor and cries, just as silently as she closed the door.

Jace walks slowly to the door, lightly pressing his ear to the door and listens to her almost silent sobs, his heart aching to see his girlfriend hurt so much. He raps quietly on the door, his voice remorseful for not taking that thought to heart before-hand, "Please, Clary I'm sorry I never thought of it that way… I don't want you to be upset… I love you, please forgive me?" His sentence ends in a whisper, afraid to hear her response.

Clary opens the door a crack, her cheeks tear streaked. "Do you really mean it or are you just saying it so I'll be happy?"

He looks down at her with remorseful hazel eyes, "Yes, I truly mean it."

Clary examined him, starting with his high cheek bones, tousled blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, and crooked smile. She them gauged his stance and clothing, looking at the way he wrung his wrists or the way he tugged at his band tee, and he kept adjusting his tan cargo shorts, before smiling up at him. "Don't worry boo, I believe you."

Jace smiles softly, kneeling down and taking her face into his calloused hands and kissing her lovingly, before resting his forehead against hers. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she stands in the kitchen in her panties and a baggy tee shirt and fries eggs, quietly waiting for Jace to rise from bed. Finally, she calls out, "Jace Wayland, get out of bed!" He groans slowly and rolls over and falls to the floor, again he groans, curling back up under his covers before finally getting up and walking out in his boxers, wrapping an arm around Clary's waist an dkissing along her neck and jaw distractingly. "Stop it Jace, I'm trying to cook!" She giggles, pressing back against his chest.

"Who says we need to eat babe? Can't we just cuddle and make-out all day?" He says jokingly, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head.

She stops and pulls away "Jace-" he cuts her off by saying he was only joking before going to his room and pulling on black skinny jeans, a white skin tight tee, and converse while Clary finishes breakfast. She sets the eggs and bacon on the table while squeezing fresh orange juice and getting out milk and cereal incase they'd rather have that than what she cooked, as much as she hoped they could enjoy the eggs together. She quickly goes to her room and pulls on a purple silk sundress and purple strappy sandals. "So, do you want to go to the park after breakfast?" Clary asks as she peaks her head out the door to see Jace eating and he nods. "Good, and on the way back we can stop at that new Shadowhunter shop there.. Umm, Practical Magick, right?"

"Yeah, I heard its expensive as hell though.." Jace says slowly, not really wanting to go to the shop today, actually hoping they could just have a day alone, just the two of them and now Alec, or Isabelle or ANYONE.

Clary giggles almost silently, coming over and sitting on Jaces lap. "Admit t boo, you just don't want to share me today, do you?" She tilts her head adorably and smiles innocently.

"I do, actually… We rarely get any time alone so I thought it would be a good idea, but if you don't want to we could-" He gets cut off by Clary kissing him passionately, yet softly at the same time, when she pulls away she explains that she'd love to spend some alone time with him and that it sounded like a splendid idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary smiled brightly as she approached the wrought iron gates that lead to the park with Jace by her side. "Well, now what to do?" She inquires quietly, eyes glittering adoringly as she looked over at her boyfriend, quickly peaking his cheek softly.

"Well, we can look at the autumn leaves and take pictures or go out on the lake or have a picnic…" He continues to list off different options as Clary glances around the park and her eyes flit over a professional photo set up and she squeals excitedly, pulling him over to the photo set up. "…Or we can take professional photos," he says with a laugh as he follows willing, watching his girlfriend's excitement over getting a few professional photos done by some guy no here knows a thing about.

"Oh Jace, this'll be wonderful, then we'll have a way to remember this day for quite a while! Oh I just can't believe it.." She continues to babble on about how they could remember this day and how much time that they had spent together and everything about how much they would want to remember this very day, and he smirks slowly, holding her close as they pose for the photos. His arms around her waist and resting on her stomach, with his head resting on hers with her hands on top of his.

The photographer smiles at them, seeing a couple so in love that all they see is each other, not any other male or females. "Aw, how beautiful! You two are so photogenic together! You make such a lovely couple!" The photographer gushes excitedly as he takes a bunch of different angles of the lovely couple. "I'll only charge you for one photo, you two are so cute!"

"Oh, well thank you sir, that's quite kind of you!" Clary murmurs to the man as he develops the photos, handing her the bundle filled with the images of the young, in love couple, never realizing how in love they actually looked until they scrutinized the photos together. "Oh Jace, we look so lovely together…" she whispers quietly, looking up at her boyfriend and smiling.

Jace smiles back down at her, eyes brightened by his love for the elfin girl below him, "I know babe, I can see… And you look so beautiful in all of these," he whispers back in response, kissing her lips softly, almost feather light as he cups her cheeks and the photographer takes a quick photo of the kiss and develops it, handing it to them along with the other photos.

"Here you go! Just another extra one for the memories!" The photographer turns to his next customer as Jace and Clary walk away, smiling at each other and looking into each others eyes lovingy.


End file.
